For the love of Trunks
by Thea3
Summary: Hmm...I guess it could be rated G but oh well. It's a T&P T&M war fic, but in the end they both give up the purplehaired freak for ppl who apreciate them more. T&P and T&M friendly, don't worry~_*


Okay, I don't own any of the characters in this fic except for the waitress and Trunks' g/f. Happy reading!  
  
  
  
Pan and Marron were indescribably in love with Trunks. He was the only thing that was on there minds. Before they did anything they would think, "would Trunks approve of this?" and if he wouldn't, they didn't do it. At school they drew him in art class and wrote about him in creative writing. They both loved the color purple more than any other and wore it every day, just because it matched Trunks' hair. If they suspected a girl of being in love with Trunks, they killed her instantly. Or at least Pan killed them. Marron just threatened to kill them. And now for my fic.  
  
Pan  
"What would you like for lunch today, sweetie?" My mom asked.   
"Plums and blueberries," I answered.   
"Honey, I'm worried. That's all you've been eating for such a long time." My mom frowned. "It's not good for you."  
"I eat purple frosting and anything with purple food coloring on it!" I argued. Purple. I get this dreamy look on my face, like I always do when I think about the man. Trunks. My one and only love. The only man that can fulfill my dreams. "Trunkies-chan..." I murmur softly.  
"What was that?" my mother asked sharply.  
"Nothing, nothing. Just thinking." Man, it's so embarrassing to get caught thinking about my Trunks-chan! Oh well, I'd better get off to school. I grab my paper sack and rush to the bus stop. Great. Marron's there. She loves Trunks almost as much as I do, but there's no way I could kill her. She's my best friends best friend, for Kami's sake. Oh well. I decided just to ignore her while I imagined what it would be like to kiss Trunks.  
  
Marron  
I woke up this morning and immediately put on my purple halter to dress, purple diamond necklace, purple sunhat, and lavender high-heeled shoes.   
"Bye Mom, Dad! Can't be late for school! See you!" I grabbed a jar of grape jelly and whisked myself out the door, eager to meet my dream man, Trunks. Trunks. Just the sound of his name was sexy. I wondered what it would be like to sleep with him. I close my eyes, imagining his tongue against mine in an enchanted kiss. "Ouch!" I bumped into something hard.   
"Marron! Watch where you're going!" It was my good friend Paresu.   
"Hi Paresu." I was embarrassed to be caught daydreaming like that, especially by Paresu. She was a flirt, and once I had almost threatened to kill her because she was eye flirting with Trunks. My eyes glazed over at the thought of him. "Trunkies-sama..."  
"Oh, so you're still in love with Trunks, are you?" Paresu chuckled.  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled, and Paresu, looking horrified, ran away.  
  
See what I mean? Both girls are hopelessly in love with Trunks. See what happens when they meet up with Trunks after school!  
  
Pan  
"Trunks-chan!" I ran up and gave him a hug. School had just ended and Trunks was Waiting to pick up Bra. "How was your day? Too tough? Wanna spar later?"   
"Well, I have to do something at eight, but how about we do some sparring for about an hour?"  
"Sugoi!" I jumped up and down. "Hey, why isn't Bra-chan out yet?"  
"I dunno. Probably flunked her test again." We both laughed. Just then Marron ran up to Trunks.  
"Trunks-sama! How was your day? Want to go to the beach sometime?"  
"Well, I'm going to be busy for about an hour, and then I have to go out at eight, but how about we go for a swim at...say...five o'clock?"  
"Sure thing!" Marron cheered and gave him a peck on the cheek. Or she tried to, but I knocked her out of the way.   
"Oops! Sorry Marron!" I said, feigning innocence.   
"That's Marron-san to you!" she stuck out her tongue at me and walked off singing "I get to swim with Tru-unks, I get to swim with Tru-unks!"  
  
Marron  
Yes! School was out for the day! I grabbed my purse and ran off to meet Trunks. There he was! But Pan was with him. Just my luck. Pan. The brat. Oh well. She was way too young for Trunks anyway. I ran up to him. "Trunks-sama!" I shouted. "How was your day? Want to go to the beach sometime?"  
"Well, I'm going to be busy for about an hour, and then I have to go out at eight, but how about we go for a swim at...say...five o'clock?" he sounded excited.   
"Sure thing!" I beamed my most charming and irresistible smile at him. Then I got the sudden urge to kiss him. I reached up for a quick peck on the cheek, but before I reached his cheek, I found myself on the ground with my skirt torn.   
"Oops! Sorry Marron!" Pan grinned down at me.   
"That's Marron-san to you!" I said, sticking out my tongue. Then I got up, brushed myself off, and flounced off singing about Trunks' hotness.   
  
Well then, that wasn't a very successful experience. Now it's eight o'clock and Marron and Pan are spying on him to see if he's going out with another girl! Man, those girls are suspicious!   
  
Pan  
Move it you goody-goody!" I hissed at Marron. We had followed Trunks all the way to a Polynesian restaurant and were waiting to see if he was going to meet a girl there. To my horror, a tall, slim lady walked out and Trunks kissed her on the cheek. My Trunks! Kiss this slut on the cheek! "No...please tell me I'm not seeing this..." I said hoarsely. Marron burst into tears. I clamped my hand over her mouth and listened to their conversation.   
"So Babe, what do you want?" Trunks asked the lady.  
"Some ostrich stew would be lovely, Hon," she answered.   
"Anything for you, my love." Trunks beckoned to a waitress and she went over to them immediately.   
"What is it, Mr. President?" she asked kindly. I didn't wait to hear more. I teleported Marron and me to the Z warriors special training area and we sat there and cried.   
  
Marron  
I swear this was the worst day of my life. Trunks, my Trunks-sama, loved another. I just sat there with Pan, both of us crying. The next morning, when we were asleep, Goten and Ubuu came to spar. "Ubuu!" Goten whispered. "What's that moving over there?" He pointed strait at us. Ubuu flew closer and when he saw us, he turned bright red.  
"It's...it's Pan-chan. And Marron-san." When Goten saw us he also turned bright red.   
"Ya think we should wake them up? Marron has scratches all over her face and arms and Pan has a black eye."  
"Yeah," Ubuu agreed. They flew down and woke us up. When I looked into Goten's eyes I saw love. Love for me. Then I realized. Goten had loved me all this time and I had just been blinded by Trunks!  
"Oh, Goten!" I reached up and kissed him. "I'm so sorry I didn't notice this before! Oh, Goten! Aishiteru Goten!" He hugged me so tight I though my ribs would break.  
  
Pan  
I woke up feeling miserable. "What...where's Trunks?" I looked around wildly until my eyes rested on the sweet and caring face of Ubuu. Suddenly, I loved that boy more than anyone else in the world. "Ubuu-chan!" I cried, and reached up to kiss him. When I pulled away he was a deep shade of crimson.   
"Erm...you like me?" he asked uncomfortably.  
"Yes Ubuu-chan, yes!" tears were streaming down my cheeks.  
"I love you too, Pan-chan, he whispered shyly, and we kissed again.  
  
  
So, how do u like it? Heh, personally I'm a HUGE T&P fan, but this war is really stupid, so I wrote a fic to solve all your problems^_____^ Well please review, and Thanks, everyone who read my work!!!!!  



End file.
